Illusia
Basic Stats #Power: 1 #Precision: 3 #Perception: 3 #Presence: 0 Skills Illusory Presence (4) Illusia can make several illusions of herself in order to confuse those who would attack her. The illusions created by this skill are capable of taking and delivering hits as if they were actual beings. Prayers Heard (4) Illusia can hear the prayers made by anyone at any temple and send them on to other gods if she believes that they warrant extra attention from the god being prayed to. ''Tool of Office'' Core Temple Illusia's Tool of Office is most likely the least mobile of any Tool of Office, seeing as it is stuck in the center of Môsôoriku. Appearance The Core Temple is a majestic affair. Every block of stone has designs carved into it by the builders, the mortals of Môsôoriku. Each block is unique and has designs based on their thoughts of the gods of Mina's Pantheon at the time. There is also a block carved by each of the goddesses themselves and an altar within for each as well. All of the Goddesses' block are placed at the entrance so that they can be seen by all upon entering, except for Lily and Kyouko's blocks which cover the entrance to the Illusory Labyrinth to mimic their role, as the Divine Guardians of Môsôoriku. The entrance to the Illusory Labyrinth is the center point of the temple and has eveything built around it with a section dedicated to each goddess except for Illusia, the temple itself suffices as her altar. The roof of the Core Temple is domed and its overall shape is that of a hexagon when view from above. Lily's Block and Altar *The block has a design upon each of its surfaces of flames flowing around it in a display of beauty *An altar with nothing on it that is shared with Kyouko Kyouko's Block and Altar *The block has a design of a rose formed of ice, with each delicate petal etched in detail *An altar with nothing on it that is shared with Lily Mina's Block and Altar *The block has six designs on it **The first design is of a succubus combing her hair with her fingers **The second design is of a Raiju and a Kitsune locked in combat, neither side having a clear upper hand **The third design is of a hearth fire lighting a house in the winter, keeping the residents warm **The fourth design is of ice keeping a being, whose face cannot be seen, alive until it melts **The fifth design is of a person on a stage with all of the lights pointing at them, the center of attention **The sixth design is of darkness hiding a poor child from their would-be aggressors *An altar with 5 flames, one for each of her domains Gravas' Block and Altar *The block has a design that appears to be a tornado ripping through the ranks of an enemy army *An altar with an everfilled bowl of water and a blanket woven with a feather from each tengu on it Magnas' Block and Altar *The block has a design that looks like a storm raging with lightning clashing with an unknown entity over the sea *An altar with a blanket woven with a hair from each raiju and metal interwoven with the hairs Kyuuketsu's Block and Altar *The block has a design that looks like stakes with blood flowing down them with what may be bodies of dead enemies impaled upon the ends *An altar with a chalice filled to the brim with blood and wood from several trees from foreign lands Suna's Block and Altar *The block has a design that looks like sand is constantly swirling around on it in a somewhat spiral-like shape *An altar of colored glass with sand around and in it Powers The Core Temple has two powers that can be used by Illusia to aid her in her role as the Goddess of Temples. Sanctuary (Passive) (3) The Core Temple's most useful feature to Illusia though, is not that it serves as a focal point for many religious beings to come to (though that that is still VERY useful), but its power to prevent itself and anyone that Illusia chooses from being harmed while inside the Temple so long as the aggressor does not have a higher Power than Illusia’s Perception Theft Prevention (Passive) (1) The Core Temple also prevents the theft of any item left there as an offering to the gods until such a time as the god either comes to retrieve it or Illusia comes herself to pick the offerings up for the gods. Personality Illusia is very kind and caring, accepting of most situations. However, she desires for all temples to be places of rest, protection, and calm. Creations #Sanctuary Effect Territory Môsôoriku Appearance A young girl with a simple dress of cotton. Pantheon Overgod *Mina Major Gods *Lily & Kyouko *Magnas *Gravas *Kyuuketsu *Suna Minor Gods *Fuujin *Raijin History Illusia was created during the Tournament of Heroes and helped the needy during the Nightmare Invasion. Category:Gods Category:Major God Category:Mina's Pantheon Category:Lesser Gods